Culpa de la Primavera
by Erypheis
Summary: Por culpa de una travesura de Natsu, él y Lucy caen en una trampa del gremio. Y la única forma de salir es darse un beso... [One-shoot. NaLu!]


_¡Hola pequeñas haditas! :D Soy Erypehis, y como pueden ver, soy nueva en el mundo de los fanfics. Y ¡tachán! Aquí os traigo mi primera creación: Un __**NaLu**__! (adoro esta pareja :3)_

_Presiento que os va a gustar porque lo he hecho con todo mi cariño y esfuerzo :D De verdad, espero que os encante, o que al menos os haga pasar un buen rato._

_**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Sino Natsu estaría secuestrado en mi armario para gozo y disfrute personal :3_

_Y ahora... ¡a leer! _

* * *

**Culpa de la Primavera**

**.**

**.**

El sol brillaba en lo alto de aquél cielo azul intenso surcado por esponjosas nubes aquí y allá. La cálida brisa primaveral transportaba el olor de las flores que recién habían florecido en los campos, y los pájaros sobrevolaban la ciudad de Magnolia alegrando a los transeúntes con sus hermosos gorjeos.

El afamado gremio de Fairy Tail rezumaba felicidad por cada poro de sus robustas paredes. El ambiente de su interior era de festividad total; los magos bebían, reían y charlaban alegremente, alzando sus jarras y pegando palmadas en las mesas. Mirajane, como era habitual, servía las bebidas envuelta en un halo de positividad y esquivaba con soltura los risueños piropos de los más descarados.

Lucy se hallaba sentada en una de las mesas, alternando la mirada entre el interesantísimo libro que estaba leyendo y el maravilloso ambiente que reinaba en el gremio. Cerca del tablón de anuncios, Levy agitó el brazo para saludarle, ya que Jet y Droy estaban discutiendo sobre qué trabajo deberían elegir, y Lucy le devolvió el saludo con energía.

Con una sonrisa y plenamente satisfecha, volvió a sumergirse en la lectura de aquél libro que, francamente, le estaba quitando el sueño. Trataba sobre el amor prohibido entre la princesa del reino de Mainlove y el bufón de la corte. Como era de esperar, el rey ignoraba su relación, pero ambos sabían que si los cazaban su furia sería inmensa y mandaría ejecutar al bufón. La pasión a escondidas, todos esos besos y suspiros prohibidos, hacían que Lucy se sintiera más y más emocionada con la lectura.

Cuando se encontraba en la parte en dónde una de las perspicaces criadas acusaba a la princesa de abandonar su lecho por las noches, algo veloz entorpeció su vista y le arrebató el libro de las manos.

–¡¿Pero qué…?! –exclamó con sorpresa.– ¡Natsu!

El aludido corría riendo, eufórico, agitando el libro de Lucy en lo alto, encantado de poder molestar a su compañera.

–¡Natsu! –rugió Lucy comenzando a correr tras él.– ¡Devuélveme eso ahora mismo!

Los magos que estaban sentados en las mesas los miraban con asombro y algunos comentaban la situación con diversión. Lucy estaba completamente cegada por la rabia y gritaba teatralmente tras Natsu, que no paraba de reír.

–¡Nada de leer, Lucy! –gritó girando la cabeza un momento, sin dejar de correr.– ¡Nos vamos a una misión!

–Que no, que me lo devuelvas –aseveró comenzando a lagrimear.

Cansado de correr entre las mesas, Natsu decidió adentrarse más en el gremio y encerrarse en algún lugar para hacer rabiar aún más a su ya enfurecida compañera. Con los gritos de Lucy como banda sonora, se encaminó, rápido como un rayo, por un pasillo adornado con cuadros y estatuillas aquí y allá, y se introdujo en un aula vacía que encontró al final de este.

Estaba cerrando la puerta cuando, de pronto, un diminuto pie enfundado en una veraniega chancleta se interpuso entre el marco y la hoja.

–No tan rápido –dijo la dueña de aquél pie en tono triunfal mientras hacía fuerza para abrir la puerta del todo.– ¡Pagarás por esto, Natsu!

–¡Lucy! –exclamó Natsu fingiendo sorpresa. – Qué cosas que nos encontremos por aquí.

–¡No hagas el tonto! –lloriqueó con los ojos desorbitados mientras se introducía del todo en la estancia y le cortaba la salida al dragon slayer.– Dame mi libro.

–Nop.

Natsu esbozó una gran sonrisa y escondió el libro en su espalda. Lucy se abalanzó hacia él y trató de alcanzar su preciado tesoro agitando los brazos, pero Natsu esquivaba sus intentos de forma grácil y veloz.

–Ju.

–¡¿De qué te ríes, maldito?!

–Pareces un pato –rió Natsu. –Cuac.

Lucy apretó los puños y se sonrojó de la vergüenza.

–Buaaaaa–lloriqueó totalmente desesperada. – ¡Dame mi libro!

El muchacho rió rascándose la cabeza y negó con la cabeza.

–Vamos a trabajar, Lucy, ¡nada de leer! –proclamó alegremente mientras esquivaba a la aludida, -que se había lanzado contra él en una especie de ataque volador-, y se dirigió hacia la salida ya despejada.

Sin embargo, cuando Natsu ya estaba prácticamente con un pie fuera del aula, algo lo impulsó hacia atrás con fuerza, haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente.

Aprovechando la sorpresa de Natsu, Lucy le arrebató el libro y corrió satisfecha hacia la salida, riéndose.

–¡Ni siquiera sabes salir por una puerta con normalidad! –se burló.

Y cuando ya estaba prácticamente saboreando su triunfo, la misma fuerza la empujó hacia atrás bruscamente, y habría sufrido el mismo destino de Natsu de no ser porque él ya se había levantado.

La espalda de Lucy chocó con el musculoso torso de su amigo y sus brazos la rodearon por acto reflejo.

Lucy aguantó la respiración, sintiendo la calidez de la piel de Natsu sobre la suya y tragó saliva con fuerza, tratando de no ser consciente de su cercanía. Se quedaron así por unos instantes. Finalmente, Natsu la soltó sin mirarla y miró la salida con curiosidad, rascándose la cabeza.

Unas letras aparecieron frente a ellos y cuando comprendieron lo que ocurría se les desencajó la mandíbula por la sorpresa.

–¿Ah? ¡¿Una trampa?! –dijo Natsu señalando hacia las letras y alternando la mirada entre ellas y Lucy, que estaba igual de patidifusa. – ¿Habrá sido Fried?

La rubia se acercó para leer lo que ponía.

_"Regla: Las personas del interior de este perímetro tendrán que darse un beso para salir"_

– ¡¿QUÉEEE?! –Lucy se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se apretó contra la pared más alejada de la puerta.– ¡Será pervertido el tío!

Natsu se rascó la barbilla con aire pensativo y después miró a Lucy con un brillo maligno en sus ojos. Ésta por su parte, se estremeció aún más en su sitio, temiéndose lo peor.

–¡Voy a quemar la trampa! –concluyó con resolución, y comenzó a generar fuego con su brazo.

–¡Nooo! –chilló Lucy corriendo hacia él con los ojos cerrados y apartándolo de un golpe.– Seguro que el fuego sale despedido y nos quemas a todos.– Lloriqueó agitando los brazos de un lado a otro.

Después, su expresión cambió por completo y su boca se ensanchó en una gran sonrisa.

–Ya sé –proclamó poniéndose de pie y adoptando una postura triunfal.–Llamaré a Virgo para que haga una agujero y nos saque de aquí.

–¿Eso se puede hacer? –preguntó Natsu mientras bostezaba.

Lucy bajó la cabeza, lagrimeando, y soltó un lastimero "no".

–Bueno, pues solo nos queda una solución –declaró Natsu con expresión sombría. –¡Sentarnos a esperar! –proclamó felizmente mientras se sentaba en el suelo en posición india.

–¡Yo alucino! –exclamó Lucy dándole un pequeño tortazo en la cabeza. – ¡No quiero pasar el día en este agujero! Tenemos que hacer, bueno… _eso_.

Señaló la regla de la trampa y tragó saliva con fuerza.

–¿Quieres besarme? –inquirió Natsu bizqueando un poco. Después ser rió a carcajada limpia. –¡Jo, qué calladito te lo tenías, Lucy!

–¡Que no, jopé! –chilló la rubia con los puños apretados. Por lo menos Happy estaba acosando a Charle y no estaba allí para burlarse de ella… algo era algo. Pero aquello… ¡era obra de un demente pervertido! ¿A quién se le ocurría poner trampas de ese estilo dentro del gremio? ¡Sólo querían verla sufrir!

Natsu, ajeno al debate mental de Lucy, se levantó y se colocó frente a ella, completamente serio.

–Bueno, pues hagámoslo –dijo solemnemente.

–¿Uh?

–Venga, tía, que solo es un beso –rió Natsu dándole palmaditas en el hombro y alterando aún más a la chica.

–N-No quiero.

Lucy tembló por la impresión. Ahora que lo pensaba, le parecía mejor quedarse allí todo el día a tener que besarlo. No le asqueaba, ni nada por el estilo, pero le daba muchísima vergüenza. En vez de "Natsu" sería "El-chico-al-que-le-di-mi-primer-beso-por-culpa-de-Fried-y-su-estúpida-trampa-sin-sentido" y no estaba dispuesta a tener que llamarlo así mentalmente cada vez que lo viera.

–Lo que no quieres es trabajar –acusó el muchacho rascándose la barbilla. Después se acercó aún más a ella. – Y por eso no quieres salir de aquí, ¿ah?

–Q-Que no es eso, que no –Lucy agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro, negándose a creerse aquella extraña situación que estaba viviendo.

–Venga, Lucy –rogó poniendo cara de cordero degollado. – Un beso pequeño y podremos salir.

–U-Uno pequeño, ¿eh? –pidió la rubia, admitiendo en su fuero interno que aquella era la mejor solución para el dilema.

–Claro… –musitó él mirándola directamente a los ojos y acortando la distancia de sus rostros. Lucy sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder y antes de cerrar los ojos, pensó que todavía no era tarde para huir, que tenía la posibilidad de separarse y buscar otra solución, pero por alguna desconocida razón, la visión de los labios de Natsu –que le parecieron extrañamente sensuales a esa distancia-, la paralizó por completo.

En ese instante, sus labios se rozaron suavemente, reconociéndose mutuamente, y Lucy tuvo la impresión de estar flotando en alguna superficie algodonosa. Sus manos se dirigieron hacia el cuello del chico de forma automática, y él la estrechó aún más contra su cuerpo. Natsu pegó sus labios con los de Lucy, y de pronto se sintió poseído por la imperiosa necesidad de hundir la lengua en su boca.

Se besaron de forma lenta, dulce y apasionada, intentando alargar el momento y tratando de ignorar que aquello terminaría en cualquier momento.

Cuando se separaron, ambos mantuvieron los ojos cerrados. Lucy fue la primera en abrirlos y por un momento se sorprendió ante la dulzura que emanaba el rostro relajado de Natsu. Sobresaltada por lo que acababa de hacer, retiró las manos del cuello del muchacho y se apartó con suavidad, sintiendo que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se concentraba en su cara.

Natsu abrió los ojos entonces y se quedó mirándola absorto. Acababan de besarse como si la vida les fuera en ello y no habían tenido ganas de que eso terminara, precisamente.

El dragon slayer dio unos pasos con el ceño fruncido y atravesó el umbral de la puerta.

– ¡Hey! Ha funcionado –exclamó con júbilo mientras volvía hacia atrás y arrastraba a Lucy consigo.

–Oye, Natsu… ¿Q-Qué… –quería preguntarle qué había ocurrido, que por qué su corazón había latido a un ritmo tan frenético mientras lo besaba… ¿Pero cómo iba a preguntárselo? Iba a ser realmente incómodo.

–Tranquila, Lucy –la interrumpió sonriéndole. – Seguro que ha sido culpa de la primavera.

La sonrisa de Natsu se ensanchó y fue un gesto tan adorable que Lucy no pudo evitar contagiarse.

–¡Eso! –exclamó feliz de haber encontrado una explicación, por muy absurda que fuera, a lo acontecido segundos atrás. – ¡Y también ha sido culpa de Fried!

En ese momento Natsu tomó de la mano a Lucy y comenzó a correr como un loco hacia el centro del gremio, haciendo volar a la pobre chica.

–¡Frieeeeed! –rugió con energía.–¡Ven a luchar con…–dirigió la vista atrás y miró a la despavorida Lucy que arrastraba.–…nosotros! .

El rostro de la chica se iluminó por completo al escuchar ese "nosotros". Esa inclusión, de una forma u otra, la había llenado de felicidad. Se sintió como aquella vez, justo antes de entrar en Fairy Tail, cuando Natsu la llevó por los aires huyendo de aquellos que querían hacerle pagar por el desastre causado en el puerto.

–¡Sí! –exclamó, enérgica.

Lucy jamás olvidaría aquél día de primavera; el sol brillaba en lo alto, los pájaros piaban con alegría y toda la ciudad de Magnolia estaba llena de vida y color. Y su corazón, rebosante de alegría, siempre recordaría el frenético latido al que había sido sometido por culpa de cierto compañero.

Lo que Lucy sí olvidaría, sería aquél libro.

Aquél dichoso libro.

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo! Si habéis llegado hasta aquí... ¡gracias! :'D _

_El final es un poco apresurado, lo sé U.u'' no sabía como hacerlo. Además lo he dejado muy abierto :D muahahahahss!_

_Por otra parte... ¡Fried es un pervertido! ¿eh? ¡Menudas trampas pone...! Es malvado pero Natsu y Lucy lo amarán para siemptre muahahahaha! :D_

_Ya que es mi primer intento, me gustaría que me dejarais vuestra opinión, por cortita que sea (se admiten también críticas, sugerencias, peluches de Natsu y cualquier tipo de hortaliza) :D en serio, me haría muchísisisisisima ilusión. Y además, de esa manera podré conoceros más, visitar vuestros fics y esas cosas :D _

_¡Un fic con reviews es un fic feliz! :D (y una ficker súper-feliz! muahahahahahah)_

_Un beso!_


End file.
